Queen With A Ice
by Ronimow
Summary: Deadpool was just spending time at his apartment when Sinister, who was defeated in his game, invite him to his mansion. What will he do to Deapool? Rated M for later chapters. Elsanna. Deadpool and Frozen crossover
1. The Beginning

Hi guys, i just wanted to share my idea and here it is. If you played Deadpool, then you will understand what i'm about to say.

The serious guy on Deadpool's head will be the **bold** letters

While the playful guy will be the _itaclic _letters

So lets gets started

* * *

**Deadpool's POV**

It was the greatest ending ever

**What? No! We haven't even save Anna yet!**

_Yes but we said this in our game, even though it was near at the end_

**It's in our game, this is real guys**

Would you two just shut up? I'm having the moment of my life!

As I were saying, we are in this incredible journey

**Very incredible**

_Cooler than traveling on Sinister's butt_

Goddammit guys

We have this incredible journey that it will never forget till I die- Oh wait, I can't die HAHAHAHA

Sorry for that one, we will start out this incredible journey…..in the next chapter!

TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL

* * *

Sorry for the trolling 'cuz thats what Deadpool it is, i want you to think the Deapool here is funny and i promise that tomorrow there will be a new one


	2. Time Travel

**A/N: if you're wondering i titled this "Queen With A Ice", it's because Deadpool was called "Merc with a mouth", he was a mercenary with a mouth (I don't really get the mouth thing) and Elsa was a Queen with a Ice powers so that why **

* * *

**Deadpool's POV**

It was 4 in the afternoon and I'm just laying on my bed, doing nothing and waiting something to happen

"**C'mon Deadpool, do something today"**

"_Yeah, how about playing our game"_

"We've already play that a million time and we already accomplish all achieveme-"

My doorbell suddenly rang "Who could that be?"

"**Maybe is just another delivery"**

"_Oh maybe it's more interesting this time"_

My doorbell ring again

"Alright alright just calm your tits!" I stand up slowly 'cuz damn I'm so fucking bored. I grab my pistol and head to the door. As I open the door, I instantly draw my pistol out, pointing to who the fuck disturb me and saw a man with a mailman uniform.

"Oh..um…ehh…" that was all he say

"Underwear? Are you saying underwear?"

"Eh. .n-no sir.. I'm just giving you this letter. It's from Mr. Sinister" he gave me a letter

The fuck? Sinister? The guy that wants me dead on my game? I thought he's not real.

"Oh how lovely" I throw my pistol at my apartment and grab the letter "Now get the fuck out!" I slam the door close and sit on my couch

"_I thought Sinister is not real"_

"**Yeah, how did he know us?"**

"Shhh quit you two, I'm trying to read the letter"

_Dear Deadpool,_

Hello Deadpool, I would like you to invite you to my nice party. There will be fun, music and your favorite, girls and there not just girls, they are your fan girls. It will be held on 7:00 PM. I hope you will join us.

Sincerely Yours,

Sinister

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"_Well, maybe he's not too bad after all"_

"**Woah, wait guys, what if it is a trap?"**

"What do you mean?"

"**You remember the part in our game that we thought it was a party but it's not, right?"**

"_Oh c'mon, it's just a game, games are not real"_

"Okay guys chill 'cuz were going to have some PARTY TONIGHT!"

* * *

We were now in Sinister's mansion and I was **shocked** when I saw The X Men: Wolverine, Storm, Domino, Psylocke, Rogue and oh, Cable is here too!

"Hey guys! what are you doing here!"

"Well, we were all here the same thing Deadpool" Cable said as he walk towards me with his heavy plasma gun that I wanted to try

"For the party?"

"I guess so but do you know what time it is?"

"Party time" I answered happily and he gave me a slap on my face

"No you idiot! It's 7:30 and its quiet"

How the fuck I didn't notice? It is fucking quiet! Very quiet!

"**I told you it's a trap"**

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked and crossed my arm on my chest

"I think he's expecting for you Deadpool so we planed that you go in first, let him talk about his plan and signal us for the killing spree" Wolverine said , who has a evil grin on his face as he said the two last word

"Ok, I'm on it"

* * *

I kicked the two large double doors open and walked in

"Hey Sinister! Where is the fucking party that you talk-" I was cut off when something heavy pinned my body- except my head- down. I try to look up as I saw Sinister's mombo jombo minions.

"Ahhh Deadpool you arrive. I was afraid you didn't come" and there was Sinister came out of nowhere

"Can you tell me why you want me to go here?"

"Well as you can see, I want you to tell you my genius plan" he turn back at me and head towards something big that was covering with a clothe.

"Behold!" he pulled the clothe a reveal a big metal circle that was hold 6 ropes at the ceiling and a lever attached at the side of the circle

"A large circle that you can put your large penis on?"

"No you imbecile, it's a time machine!"

"It's not a time machine to me"

"It's because it's very old and now for my plan, I have heard about this Queen that have this 'ice powers' that lives in…what was that place again" he asked one of his minions and he whisper at Sinister "Ahh, that's right, Arendelle"

"Sooooo you want to use her, freeze the world and conquer the world?"

"Very good and the most good thing is" he pulled the lever and the time machine shows one of his minions building a mansion "I already have a place to do my other plans"

"Well congratulation sir, you just made the biggest mistake of your life 'cuz now" I pulled my left hand with a katana and try to slice the big to half and as I free myself, my right hand was holding a C4 detonator "You're going to die" I pressed it and the ceiling was explode and Cable and the others entered and they were on there feet now

"Not a chance Deadpool!" He snap and all his minions and clones are all over the place and he entered on the time machine then it shut down automatically.

"Fuck, Deadpool you must follow him!" Cable said as he shoots everywhere.

"Well you better make it work again!"

He charges through to the time machine to take a look at.

"Deadpool if we need to open this shit we need more ebullience!"

"In English!"I shouted back as I continue slicing evryone.

"Energy! It needs more *gasp* Storm, use you lightning to make this thing on!"

"I'm on it!" she flew towards the time machine.

* * *

After seconds of fighting millions of clones and minions, the time machine finally worked!

"Cut the ropes!" one of the clones shouted

"Deadpool you better jump on right fucking now!" Wolverine shouted as the 2 ropes was been cut

"What? And miss this entire killing spree?"

"**Deadpool this isn't a game, you can't get exp for killing them!" **3 ropes was been shot

"Fine, YOLOOOOOOO!" After I entered the time machine, the remaining rope was now cut


	3. Old Ages Sucks!

**Kristoff's POV**

It was 7 in the morning and here, working with Sven. We need 3 more ice so that we can sell this. While cutting, Sven pock me several times

"Sven please not right now, I know you're hungry but just please stop."

*poke poke*

"Oh c'mon, Sven can you just-"

I didn't finish my sentence when I saw a black whole or something from the sky and something came out from there. I quickly jump on Sven.

"Sven, go"

And he ran as fast as he can, leaving all the ice blocks.

**Deadpool's POV**

"Oh my fucking head" I groaned

"_Where are we?"_

"**The question is 'when are we?'"**

"When? Don't know. Where? Don't know either"

"**Well at least we survived"**

"_Yeah 'cuz 'YOLO' always works"_

I look up for something that I can see then suddenly I hear something at my back; I instantly grab both of my pistols and pointed at the source.

"Woah, woah take it easy pal" a blonde man said with a reindeer hiding at his back

"Who are you-hoo?"

"**Cut the 'you-hoo' of yours"**

"Huh? oh..my name is Kristoff and this is Sven, my reindeer. We're just came in peace"

"Oh isn't that lovely" I said happily as I put my pistols back "Nice to meet you sayr!" I said with gentlemen-like voice "My name is-"

"**Wait you're not only going to tell them your 'Deapool' right?"**

"_But if we said it, we will be more famous in the future"_

"Will you two shut your mouth?!"

"Uhh excuse me?" the blonde- I mean Kristoff suddenly asks. Great! Now he knows I'm crazy.

"My name is Wade Wilson but you can call me Deadpool if you're comfortable with that"

"Hmm, I prefer calling you Deadpool"

"_Sweet! Now we will be more famous!"_

"**Don't forget when we are"**

"Oh can I ask you what year are we?"

"Ummm….1856, don't you remember?" he said with a confuse look and my eyes wide open as he say the year .

'WHAT THE FUCK?! 1856?! That's so fucking old!' I shouted at my mind

"Wait a minute; did you come out of that black hole or something up there?" he pointed at the sky that where I come out.

"**Bussstedddddddd"**

"Ehehehe" I laugh awkwardly "How about we talk about this in a safe place"

"Hmph, fine" he said as he ride on his reindeer

"_Jackpot"_

"So…where is this safe place that we can talk?"

"A hundred meters away" he smirk at me

"_Oops not jackpot"_

"**Shit, if we already know that** **place we could just teleport there and it even has no cars in here, not a single one"**

"_Well what do you expect? It's 1856 of course there is no cars" _

"Hey! Are you coming or what?"

"I'm coming" I shouted back "In your face" I whisper and laugh at the same time then groaned at a moment.

"I hate Old Ages"


	4. They Know About Me

**Deadpool's POV**

It's been fucking hours! I keep asking and asking Kristoff and all he said is 'We're close' but we're FUCKING NOT!

We've stop at this shop called 'Wandering Oatmeal Trading Post'

"**It's Wandering Oaken's Trading Post"**

"Great, now I see different things because of my hungriness"

Kristoff get off Sven and head towards a large man, who is struggling cutting some log

"Hey Oaken!" he shouted and wave his right hand at the air

"Oh good morning Kristoff, could you help me with this thing? It's stuck"

"Sure thing" he grab the handle of the axe and they both pull it.

"Almost there- WOAH!" with a strong pull, the axe pulled out and they lose their grip at the axe, the axe was now flying towards me.

"Deadpool! Look out!"

It was too late, the axe was now on my forehead, blood squirting and they all just stand there.

"_Hey, I have a very funny plan"_

"**Yeah? What is it?"**

"_How about we pretend that it really hurts?"_

"**That's a very fucking genius, hey Deadpool, why don't you try it"**

"Sure thing" I whisper, making sure they didn't hear me. I drop my knees at the ground

"OH MY GOD! MY HEAD"

"Jesus Christ, are you ok?" he run towards me, seriously though, who would ask that if someone see a man has a axe stuck on his head?

I lay on the ground and Kristoff was just kneel beside me

"Oh my, I can see the light" I pointed at the sky, OMG their faces! I can hold my laughter anymore! I was now snickering

"Look Deadpool, you're gonna be alrigh-"

"BWAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK AT YOUR FACE HAHAHA!"I stand up and wrap my arms on my belly. I can't stop laughing, if you were me, you feel like you would laugh until you die.

"Wait, you're not hurt!" he quickly get up.

"Well ehh, you see" I pulled the axe on my head then my wounds instantly heal "I can feel pain but this one feels just like a slap to me, but if you torn me apart, it will take a few minutes to recover then VWALA! I'm back!" I threw me hands at the air as I said 'vwala'

"God, you seriously tell everything I want to know about you" he said as rub his forehead

"Sure thing bra!"

**Elsa's POV**

I was just having breakfast with my sister in the dining hall, alone. It's been weeks since I had this 'more than a sisterly love' thing. I couldn't believe I act like this, I mean she's my sister and….so gorgeous, kind, sweet and the way she sway her hips, oh god that hips! Oh how they swap in every-

"Ehh Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You keep staring at me like a minute ago"

Shit! Okay just think something Elsa, just think!

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay I just very tired from last night"

"Well" she stand up from her chair "Let me fix that"

She stand at the back of my chair and starting to massage my shoulder

"Did it feel good Elsa?" she whisper at my ear

"Y-yes" i moaned, hopefully she like it "Could you lower you hand please"

"Here?" she put her hand at my collarbone

"Lower" I said as I close my eyes.

She was about to reach at my breast but suddenly, one of our fucking staff knock the door

"You Majesty, Prince Kristoff has arrive with a guest and he wants you two to meet with him imminently"

"Okay, let him in"

Kristoff open the door with a red and black costume guy and they both stand in front of me

"Look, guys, you see some crazy stuff do you?" He ask and Anna and I just nodded

"So it's ok that you see something crazy?" we nodded again

"Ok" She grab a knife from the table "Deadpool, turn around"

'Deadpool? What a weird name' I thought

The red guy turn around just like Kristoff said and with a swift move, Kristoff stab the guy at the back.

"Oh my god Kristoff! What the hell are you doing" Anna suddenly shouted

"Yeah! you know the axe was on my head back there!" the red guy shouted at Kristoff

"His head was hit by an axe on his head" I ask furiously, we we're know shouting

"Yes but it's ok-"

"No it's not ok, did you see how many blood just come out-"

"Yes but he's not hurt at all-"

"Hurt? Do you think he's not hurt-"

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" The man shouted as he slam his fist at the table.

"Look, this thing…" he tries to reach the knife at his back "Goddamiit, could someone pull this thing off?"

"I'll get it" I said and pull the knife out, blood squirt from the hole and quickly heals, what makes me drop my jaw

"Thank you, now as I said, this thing didn't hurt me at all, it's just like a slap to me." he explains it to us

**Deadpool's POV**

Damn, this people are annoying

**You can say that again**

_Hey guys, do you thing this two girls are in love?_

**What? No, what makes you say that? And besides, their face look the same, it look like their sisters**

"Excuse me, can you tell us who you are?" the blondie ask

"His name is Wade Wilson but you can call him Deadpool because that what people call him and his from…Where do you live by the way?" Kristoff ask me, maybe it's time to tell them where I really live

**Are you sure about that?**

Yes I am and how come you can read my mind?

**Because we are in your mind idiot**

Well at least I can do this without saying anything

"The question is 'when' do I live" I said and they just stand there, confuse.

"As you can see…." And I start explaining everything, how I live, how I get the cancer, how I get this healing factor and how I get crazy then how I get here.

"Wait, so you're from the future, one of your friends got here and want to use my sister?" the redhead asked

"First of all, Sinister is not my friend and second, what are you talking about?"

"Well, you just said that the guy is hunting a girl with an ice powers, right? Well, you already found her"

It didn't take too long to realize that the blondie was Sinister's target

_Well that escalated quickly_

**At least we can protect her, I hope Sinister knows he's biggest mistake**

Hell fuck it is

**Wait I just realize something**

_What?_

**Do you remember Sinister said "a Queen with this 'ice powers'"?**

_Yeah so?_

**So she must be a Queen**

_Wow, you better respect her_

Respect her? Bitch I'm Deadpool, I don't respect people and beside, you remember that we owned Odin in 'Ass-guard' hehehe you know what I'm saying?

"So can I ask about you two?" I asked the two girls.

"Oh yes, my name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle and this is my sister, Anna"

_More like a girlfriend_

**Just shut up and listen**

"So how come you got those….magic of yours? " I asked again

"Well..as you can see they are curse an-"

she was cut off when suddenly knock

"Your Majesty, the meeting with the King and Queen of Corona is ready"

"I'll be there in a second. Sir Wilson is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nah, I'm good and please just call me Deadpool"

"Ok, see you guys in lunch"

After the fronzie leave-

**Really? Fronzie?**

What? she's a blond girl, and she has ice powers so I call her that now. Got a problem with that?

***sigh* Proceed**

Good, now as I was saying, after the she leave, we just sit there and quiet

_Awkward_

"So, you're from the future right? Is anything different from here?" the redhead asked

"Very very very big different" I said as I walked to the window an-

_WWWOOOOOAAAAAH IS THAT A CANNON?_

**Now this is interesting**

"Hey guys, is that thing still works" I pointed the cannon then Kristoff look where I'm pointing at

"Yeah, why?"

"I got something fun to do"


	5. I Know About Them

**Elsa's POV**

"So how was your ice curse, my dear?" The Queen of Corona, my auntie asked

"Well, it seem to be oka-"

_BOOM_

"Woah what was that? The King of Corona, my uncle asked as the sound echoed through the castle

I was sure it was one of the cannons. When I looked at the window, I saw Anna and Kristoff standing next at the cannon and- what the?! Is that Deadpool flying? His whole legs where burning and smoking and I just stand here in amazement

'This guy is really crazy'

**Anna's POV**

"FUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKK YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he shouted and laugh as he fly to the sky

"Damn that guy is crazy, how is he going to get back here" Kristoff asked

"He said he can teleport whenever he wants so he'll be ok"

As he lost site, he immediately teleported at our back

"WOAW That was fun! Let's do it again" he said as he gets inside the cannon again

As Kristoff get one of the matches, Olaf suddenly appear

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? And who's that guy?"

"Hey guys! what are you waiting for-" Deadpool didn't finish his sentence as he looked at Olaf and he get off the cannon

"Wow, who's this guy? Who made him" Deadpool asked as he kneel down in front of Olaf

"Hello, my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs and Elsa made me" Olaf spread his arm for a hug

"Elsa? Oh yeah right I almost forgot she has ice powers, by the way Olaf, do you want to touch the sky?" He asked

"I never dreamed of it but I want it to" Olaf answered

"Great but I need your head"

"Ok, sure you can-"

Deadpool quickly took Olaf's head and get inside the cannon

"Hey Kristoff! Stop standing there and fire the cannon again!"

Kristoff quickly light the matches then fire the cannon

_BOOM_

"OOOOOOHHHHHH MMMMMYYYYYY GOOODDDDD!" Olaf yell

**Deadpool's POV**

**Fuck yeah this is awesome! We should do this sometime!**

_Hell yeah- wait, is that Sinister's new mansion right there_

'What? Where?'

_Look at your right_

'I don't see anything'

**Because you're looking the opposite dipshit! To your other right!**

As I look, I can barely see Sinister's mansion. It was big

_It's bigger than our Mom's assho-_

"Ooof!" we landed at on the pile of snow "Well, I guess we landed, do you enjoy the ride snowbie?"

**Enough of your making names**

"Enjoy it? I love it!"

"I'm glad you love it 'cuz we are going for another round"

"But how can we get back?"

"Not to worry snowbie, I'm not just a person"

*poof*

We teleported back at the castle

*poof*

As we teleported back, I saw fronzie talking to the redhead

**I guess we disturb her meeting**

"Hey guys?" I waves then I replace Olaf's head

"Oh Deadpool I'm glad you're here already, lunch will be ready for a minutes"

"Great! I've been starving since I got here"

**Shit**

_What is it?_

**We haven't shown our real face right?**

'Yeah, why?'

**Do you think one of them will be shock or faint or worst?**

_Why would they do that? We're beautiful_

**In our opinion**

"Hey Deadpool" the redhead called me as both of the girls turned around

"Yeah?"

"I was just curios though, can you show us your real face"

**Dafuq? Did she just read our minds?**

"Yeah, sure thing" I said as I turn back at them

**W-wait are you serious about this?!**

'Hell fucking yes'

I grab the hem of my mask and slowly pushing it up. As the mask remove, I slowly look my head at them

"Hey"

They all just stand there and their jaws are hanging then suddenly the redhead fainted

**I told you one of them will faint!**

"Oh shit, sorry about that" I quickly put my mask back

"It's ok, you guys go ahead, I'll just take her to her room" fronzie said

_Ohhh I like where this coming from_

**I don't know about you guys but I also want to know what will happen too**

'We're all in the same bout mate'

"Ok, sure" Kristoff replied then fronzie carry the redhead, bridal style then took off

"Let me guess, was that about the Weapon X thing of yours?" he asked

"What? My skin? Yeah and by the way, you go ahead, I'm just going somewhere else"

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere below the rainbow"

**Elsa's POV**

Damn she's heavy! Thank God her room is closer than mine. By the time I entered her room, memories flow over my mind. I can still remember our childhood memories. We bath together, we play together especially with my powers. I wish we can still do that, especially taking bath together

As I lay her body on her bed, I slowly close our gap between our faces and studied it, her face was inch apart. Eyebrows, eyelids, freckles, nose and oh god, those lips! Those pink lips of her were amazing! It was like a gift from God! As soon cupped her cheeks, I have no control of my body. I lean closer, closer, closer and close-

"Your Majesty, the food has been serve already"

"Oh ehh thanks Kai I will be there in a minute"

As he leaves, I look again at Anna then suddenly, something warm and soft attach at my lips. It was Anna! Anna is kissing me! She wrap her arms around my neck then i melted at the kiss.

"You like it?" she giggle at the kiss

"You've been planning this, do you?" I asked with a smirk on my face

"Not really but it was perfect though" we both laugh and I suddenly see something at her window but I didn't care

"We should get back now"

"Mmmm ok"

"It's ok, you can have all the time you want with me" and after that, we both get out of her romm

**Deadpool's POV**

_I KNEW IT!_

**Wow talking about more than sisterly love**

'Didn't expect that coming but hey, they look like a cute couple back there'

_You can say that again, I guess this what happens if you watch too much lesbian porn_

**Hmmm I think you're right. Hey! are we just going to stay at her window 'cuz I'm freaking hungry**

'Oh yeah right'


	6. Serious Deadpool Is Serious

**Deadpool's POV**

The food here was not to bad but still the New Age's foods are better. While we we're eating, it was quiet again

_Awkward again_

"So Deadpool, when will you go back to the future?" fronzie asked

"Well, I still need to find the douche to kill it then wait my friend to pick me up"

"Wonderful, will be having a ball 9 in the evening and we would like you to join us"

'What's a ball?'

**I looks like a party but less craziness**

_Awwww but I really like crazy things_

'Yeah but hey, look at the bright side, at least she let us join'

"I would love to" I answered

* * *

It was 9:09 PM and damn, even though it's not a party it still good, people are laughing, dancing and of course, keep staring at me like a crazy person

**We are a crazy person and I told you to accept the suit that Anna gave you and leave your two swords, pistols and the other things that are deadly!**

'What suit?'

**You know, the 'hitman' suit?**

"Did you enjoy?" a girl voice sound at my back, I turn around then saw fronziewiyj ywo glass of wine, offering me with a drink

"Hmmm it's not better in my time buuuut, I gave it 8/10 rate" I said as I put the hem of my mask just on above on my mouth so that no one will see my face and get the glass and drink.

After minutes of talking with her, a guard suddenly shouted her name

"Your Majesty, me and the other guards just saw two dead men!"

**I got the bad feeling about this**

_Something tells me someone wants to join us_

The huge window above the two large double broke into pieces then Sinister come out, flying and he doesn't look happy then I suddenly notice that the people are running to the exit.

"Deadpool! Where are you?!"

_Ohhhhh he's pissed now_

I ran at the throne chair in the front so he could see me, fronzie and the others was just standing at the side of the room

"Hey dickhead! Ever here!"

He look at me, still looked pissed and then I realize the room was clean

"I have never should have told you about my plans!"

"Well at least I teach you to be a better villain, right?"

"Shut up and give me the girl or I will do the hard way!"

_I hope he means sending all his minions again_

"Ohhhh, whatcha gonna do about it? kill me? Wow, so scary but you know what Sinister? Over my dead body!"

**Woah you're serious out there**

'Thanks'

"Fine then" he said. As he snap, he's minions break through the window, others enter through the door and the room was filled with he's minions.

_Dammmmmmmmmnnnnnnnn!_

**Well it's a good thing we bring our equipments.**

"Hey" I shouted at fronzie "You guys must hide 'cuz it's going to be a blood bath!" I put my right hand and grab a flashbang while left hand has a gun.

"Bu-"

"NO BUTS! HIDE! NOW!" then after that, they ran.

**I'm glad they are not hard-headed**

"One last warning Deadpool, give me that girls" he warned me again

"Hahahaha bitch you can't make me!"

I throw the flashbang in front of his minions and turn my head to the opposite before it blows

*bbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggggg*

Then turn again and his minions was now rubbing their eyes others covering its ear

**Now's your chance Deadpool**

"On it" I grab my two swords, left and right then charge

While slicing through them, a song came out of my head and I sang it

(Jingle Bells Song)

Slicing through the clones, Bloods all over my face

They don't look happy now, 'CUZ THEY ARE GOING TO DIE!

They are so fucking slow, That makes me very bored

Fuck! Blood caught my eyes and- oh I just cut his head off (maniac laugh)

Fuck that bitch, Kill that bitch, This is so fucking fun!

Oh what fun it is to kill this million fucking guys~

Hey look over there!

I pointed somewhere and as they look there, I teleport there too

Deadpool is here just saying 'you are dead'

Oh look at Sinister's face right now 'cuz he looked like really pissed off-

I suddenly realize that I was on the center of the room and there are only few minion left, what makes me kinda sad so for my last act, I drop my sword and grab both of my pistol then starting to spin 'n shoot everywhere.

NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

As I done singing, the room was filled with dead bodies and blood

**Damn, that was some shitness crazy you got there**

_You said it, just look over the place! I wish this happens in our next game, if that happens_

"Deadpool! Anna is- woah what the hell happen here?!" I turned around a saw fronzie and the blond guy, eyes winded.

"Wait, where Anna?" I asked

"She's been kidnap, we try to stop him but…it was too late"

**Shit, just shit man**

That fucking bastard got her lover? Another biggest mistake he made again

"Don't worrie, I will get her in the morning" I was very fucking serious about this and it'been long being serious because every day I wasn't

**We really going to get her back, right**

'Totally'


	7. Welcome To The New Age!

**Hi guys, sorry for tacking so long to upload this. I read th review in here and I just read about my grammar. So i wan't you to know that i was really bad about English so please tell me about my grammar and please don't be afraid to tell me **

* * *

**Deadpool's POV**

"2:30 AM, fuck! Can this thing can be faster?"

**If you sleep right now, you wouldn't think of it!**

"But I can't! I still worried for her. How am I supposed to save her?"

_You can just ask nicely…._

**That won't probably work**

_Or charge in and kill everybody_

"Now that will work!"

**Wait, did we remember where his mansion is?**

_Yeah, it's over…..ehh….I don't remember_

"It's fine, we'll just use that cannon again, same cannon and angle like the last time, and then we know where his mansion is! Now let's go to sleep, we need to save our energy to save the princess"

"Are you sure about this Deadpool?" fronzie asked as she change the angle of the cannon

"You saw me blast off using this, why would you asked?"

"Just curios, is this the right one?"

**The view wasn't really right, how about a little left**

"A little left"

And she did

"Is this good?"

_Hmm, nah, how about a little right_

"A little right please"

She change it again

"How about this?"

**Yep that's the right one**

"OK, fire it up!"

Kristoff put out one of the matches and fire the cannon

*_BOOM_*

"HELLLLLL YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!"

**Now remember, we need to find that mansion before we land.**

"Yeah yeah, now where is that mansion"

_Over there!_

"What?! Where?!"

_At your right!_

And there, I saw his mansion again

**Great, what are we going to do next?**

"Visit him of course"

* * *

At his mansion, the building was the same as the first one

**I think he's too tired to think a new one**

Once I was at the double doors, I raised my foot, ready to kick the door open

**Wait!**

"Grrr, what now?!"

**Remember the last time we did this was some kind of….epic fail?**

_Yeah so?_

**How about we do something else, like put a C4 on the door**

_And after a couple of second, throw a flashbang!_

Now that is what I'm talking about, so how many C4 are we going to put?

**Let see….3…5..6**

"Dude, screw saving! Let's use all of it!"

And we put 12 C4 on the door, I think it was too much but nah, all we need is to save the redhead.

I put out a flashbang before I press the C4 detonator

*_BOOM_*

I can't throw my flashbang just yet 'cuz the smoke was still there and I can't see shit and when the smoke was gone, shit there were many minions and I can also see Sinister sitting on a chair like a boss

**Don't just stand there! Throw the flashbang!**

I pull the pin ring attached the flashbang and quickly throw it

**Don't forget to look back before the flashbang explode**

"I know what I'm going to do dingges!"

And after I did that, I walked through the entrance, towards Sinister (like a boss) and pull out both of my pistols and shoot everyone (except Sinister 'cuz I need some answer where the hell is Anna)

When his minions are all dead, it was a good timing that when I finish my attacks, I was in front of Sinister, still sitting but he was now terrifying

I grab his collar and point the gun at his head

"Ok asshole, all I want is to get the redhead and that's all"

"I-I don't know w-what you talking about" he answered me while his hand is on the air

**Hey wait, there's a label at his back**

'It said it's made of China'

**The other label**

When I read the other label, I was really pissed when I know this was only a clone. I pointed my gun at his forehead hard this time

"I don't have time to play with your bullshit ok?! So where is she?!" I was now shouting at his face

**Woah woah take it easy pal, we will get some answer**

"Ok ok just please don't kill me! All I know was that he teleported back at the future, that's all I swear!"

I can see a sweat on his face and that's makes me believe him

"Ok, thanks, now goodbye"

"No, please, don-"that was his last word before I pulled the trigger

**So what are we going to do? We can't just sit here and wait?**

"Let's just go back to the castle and tell them the news"

* * *

"What! what do you mean he get back to the future?" the fronzie said and the temperature of her room was starting to get low, I guess it was because of her powers- I mean curse!

"That was all he said, I can see the look on his face so that's why I believe him" I replied as I sit down at the nearest chair and also Elsa

"So what are we going to do?" Kristoff asked as he crossed his arm on his chest

_Yeah Deadpool, what are we going to do?_

'All I can think is to wait for Cable and the others to get here and get us so we can continue are search but I don't know when they will come here'

"Hey Deadpool?" fronzie get me back to reality

Before I can answer, I saw a figure color yellow and it was standing, it was Cable

**Thank the Lord!**

"Wade! Glad I found you instantly. Have you found Sinister and his target?"

"Yeah but when I invaded his mansion, one of his clone said he get back to the future and he got Anna"

"Who is this Anna you're talking about?"

"It's Elsa's sister, and she is his target" I pointed at fronzie

"Ahh, so you must be the Queen of Arendelle, sorry for intruding your castle, Your Majesty" he said as he bowed

"It's ok but, can you teleported me to the future so that I can get me sister back?"

"Yes but I can only carry two person, Deadpool is one of them so only one person is available"

**Elsa's POV**

I really want to go with Deadpool but the other part of me was worried about Arendelle. Kristoff place his left hand on my right shoulder

"Don't worrie about Arendelle, I can take care of it" it looks like he read my mind but oh well

"Rearlly? Oh thank you Kristoff, I'm really glad you're here" I gave him a kiss on his check before I stand beside Deadpool's friend, he was really tall by the way.

"You're ready to see the future, You're majesty?" he look down at me

"Ready as ever"

"OK here we go" my vision on Kristoff was starting to get blurring the gone and after that, I feel cold and I can see the sky was black and building everywhere, I suddenly realize we were outside the rooftops.

"You're Majesty!" Deadpool called me at my back, when I look back, there was a beautiful view, beautifuller than Arendelle!

"Welcome to the New Ages!"

* * *

**Any wrong grammar, again please tell me again**


	8. I'll Love You Long After You're Gone

**Hey guys, sorry for the long post. My internet is very slow and i can only open Facebook and sorry for the short chapter. Please tell me if there's a wrong grammer**

* * *

**Deadpool's POV**

**She looks impressed**

_You don't say_

"Wow" that was all Elsa said as she step forward

**You've been calling her that**

'What?'

**Her real name, back there you call her 'fronzie'**

'I kinda like her real name'

"This is amazing! I can't believe I seeing this!" I can see her face was filled with happiness and her smile spread even wider, but then she suddenly frown and sigh

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked as I walk beside her

"I just feel bad that I can't reach this- what year are we by the way?"

"Umm 2014"

"What! Seriously?! "I can see her face was full of surprise and happiness

"Yep, you have to live 10 years or more to reach this age. By the way Cable…" I looked at Cable "Where are we?"

"You don't know?" he said as he smirk. I look around and I see familiar places, we are in the roof of my apartment

"In my apartment?! Why here?!"

"Well, I was thinking that you can keep her 'til we return her sister and try to gave her some cloths so she won't look ridiculous to other people and hey, don't do stupid things around her" he said before he teleport

"Hey wait! I'm good at.." I was about to say 'I'm not good at taking care of people' but it was too late and I groan.

**Elsa's POV**

We walk through several doors while walking on the hall and finally, Deapool open a door and enter. As I enter, the room was messy and there were different things I don't know. I think there were only three rooms here.

"Make yourself home, I know it's messy but you'll get use to it." he said as he grab some money "I'm just going to buy some cloths for you, ok? And don't touch something you don't know…..especially in my room, seriously you don't want to see something on my room, Ciao" he said before he disappear, I really don't care what's in his room, I bit but all I want to see that beautiful view again.

I walk up a couple of stairs then open the door and there it was the most gorgeous view in my life. I could not get tired looking at this. A few seconds, I heard a man sang with a guitar, I think it was from the next building.

When life leaves you high and dry  
I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help  
I'll shut down the city lights,  
I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well  
When enemies are at your door I'll carry you away from war  
If you need help, if you need help  
Your hope dangling by a string  
I'll share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well

Give me reasons to believe that you would do the same for me

And I would do it for you, for you  
Baby I'm not moving on  
I'll love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
You will never sleep alone  
I'll love you long after you go  
And long after you're gone gone gone

I couldn't believe it, the song just hit and it reminds me that there was one person that still care, love, and fight for me and I realize, that was Anna. I remember that she always stay at my door and talk to me when I cannot controls my curse. I remember that she's in my ice palace just to find me. And the most that I will never forget, I remember that she save me from Hans and freeze to death and she was in danger and now was my chance to pay the price. I need to find her quick before it's too late.


End file.
